I'll Be the One
by my.sweet.assilem
Summary: Hogwarts is rebuilt and everyone goes back to retake their 7th year. With new dorms, and new challenges, what happens when two men in Hermione's life surprise her by changing in completely different ways? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the story I should have posted first. I wrote the first two chapters of the sequel before I even started writing this one; however, I found that without a solid backstory to reference and fact check it would be incredibly difficult. So without further ado, enjoy and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and do not own or make money off of Harry Potter…unfortunately. I just like writing stories about her characters.**

Chapter 1: In the Wind

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted up the stairs of the Burrow, "We're leaving in 5 minutes!"

It was once again September 1st, and the Golden Trio was going back to Hogwarts for their retake of a majorly disrupted 7th year.

As Harry and Ron came barreling down the many flights of stairs, Hermione enveloped Ron in a huge bear hug.

"Morning, 'Mione," Ron said, kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

"Morning, Ron. You've double checked you have everything right? Both of you?"

"Yes." Both boys groaned as they headed to the living room where Mrs. Wesley and Ginny were waiting.

"Ron dear, George left for the shop a bit ago, wanted to make sure all the children got pockets full of product before they got on the train, but he told me to give this to you." Molly said as she handed Ron Fred's old rucksack. At the sight of it, Ron tensed, and Hermione squeezed his hand in comfort. Ron wasn't the same since Fred died, and still got quite emotional at the memory.

"Th-Thanks mum." He stuttered, taking the pack from her. It was pretty heavy, no doubt full of all sorts of prank products form the joke shop George ran, now with his friend Lee Jordan.

"Oh and for you two, here you are. George wanted you prepared!" Molly beamed as she handed Harry and Hermione each a rucksack as well. They weren't like the olive green one Ron held, these were tan with a big orange and purple "W" on the front, no doubt from the shop as well. "Ginny's already got hers, is everyone ready now? Let's go! Ginny, let me have your arm, and keep good hold of your trunk now." Molly fretted before apperating Ginny to a secluded area in King's Cross, right by platform 9 ¾.

"Well, here we go again." Hermione said as the trio prepared to apparate, and with a turn they were all in King's Cross, the barrier just ahead of them.

"Mum and Ginny will have already gone through," Ron said, an undertone of melancholy very present in his voice, "Let's go."

He headed towards the barrier and disappeared without a backwards glance at his best friend or girlfriend.

"Harry, has he talked to you at all?" Hermione asked "Has he said anything about Fred?"

"No, nothing. I had assumed he was talking to you about it." Harry looked worried; his best friend was falling into a deep depression, and apparently, wasn't letting anyone help him cope with the loss of his brother.

"No, Ron's barely talked to me at all since the funerals for everyone. Maybe he's talked to Ginny? Or George?"

"I asked Ginny already," Harry sighed and shook his head. "She said he's mentioned it once, but then he just clammed up."

"Well let's go through the barrier. I'll owl George on the way." Hermione said. "I really hope George is able to help."

The pair walked through the barrier for the final time as Hogwarts students and they were pleased to see so many familiar faces. It seemed that most of the students from their year had returned, save for a handful of Slytherins.

"I've found you all an empty compartment if you like!" Molly yelled form beside the train. "Come along!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione grinned as she climbed aboard to set down her rucksack. Ron was already in the compartment putting his luggage away.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione ventured.

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?" Ron answered defensively.

"Well, no reason I guess, but…" she caught the look on his face and suddenly felt as if she was walking on eggshells. "Never mind, I guess, I love you."

"Love you too, 'Mione." Ron sighed as he hugged her. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Hermione smiled up at him. "Let's go back outside, and say goodbye to your mother."

She pulled him back through the compartment doors and everyone said their goodbyes. Harry and Hermione had both stayed at the Burrow over the summer, sometimes going to help rebuild the school they loved. Molly had become a sort of surrogate mother to them both, since Hermione's parents were both still in Australia, blissfully unaware that they had a grown daughter.

On the train, all of Molly's children waved until they round the bend and the platform was out of sight.

They all sat down, Harry and Ginny holding hands while Ron and Hermione leaned against opposite sides of the seat. Hermione had angles herself away from everyone so they couldn't look over her shoulder as she penned a letter.

_George,_

_ First off, thank you so much for the packs, we all loved them! Harry and Ginny say thank you too, and I'm sure Ron loves his as well. He missed Fred a lot, I reckon._

_ That's actually why I am writing to you. It seemed Ron hasn't mentioned anything about Fred to any of us, and it's like he's changed, like he's just not our Ron anymore. So I guess I'm writing to see if he has talked to you about anything. You are the only one I think he would talk to at this point._

_ We all really want to help him. I don't think he's gone through the grieving process. I've read about it in a few of my mother's old psychology textbooks form her time at University. It's this whole process that I won't lecture on in a letter, but it seems Ron is stuck and is not moving forward at all emotionally._

_ I just really hope we can help him in some way._

_ Anyways, thanks again for the packs and the merchandise from the shop. I wish you all the best and hope to hear from you soon!_

_ Love, Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to the leg of her new owl, Turkleton, and opened the window of their compartment to send him on his way.

"Who was that to?" Ron asked.

"George, I thanked him for our packs. Have you gone through yours yet? He's sure to have put some great new things in them. Hopefully nothing I'll have to confiscate…" Hermione tried to lighten Ron's mood a bit by taking his mind off things. Ron glanced at Fred's old pack up in the luggage rack and sighed.

"Er, not yet," he said, "But I will now though."

"You don't have to, mate." Harry piped in, "Not if you don't want to."

"No, let's see what we've got." Ron decided as he reached for the pack. It really did feel full to bursting and he was always excited for new joke shop items.

All four dug through their own packs then. They each had an assortment of the usual joke shop items like fizzing whiz bees, acid pops, and dung bombs as well as Fred and Georges own line of products, such as the double ended candies used for playing sick, the prank wands that turn into mice and the telescopes that punch you and give you a bruise that only comes off with a special salve (also their invention, and also included), as well as Peruvian Instant Darkness Power.

Ginny and Hermione each got a stock of beauty potions, such as their "Be All, End All" acne and complexion fixer, and a special super smoothing hair tonic (Hermione got three giant bottles, enough to last her all year). Harry got a special compass for the end of his broom that not only told him which direction he was facing, but also altitude, speed and if there were any bludgers approaching. It really was spectacular. They also gave him a special pair of goggles to fit over his glasses that would repel any rain and outline the forms of other players. Ron got to the bottom of his pack after pulling out all the same things as Harry and froze. There at the bottom was a note resting on top of a bundle. His hands shook as he pulled it out and unfolded it. Hermione could see his eyes brimming with tears as they darted back and forth across the parchment.

Ginny moved to him and took the note once he was finished. Ron seemed to collapse, leaning against Ginny and just string into the almost empty rucksack.

When Ginny handed the note to Harry, Hermione moved to read it alongside him while Ginny attempted to comfort her brother.

_Ron, _

_ Since Fred was so young when he died, he had never written out a will. Neither had I, in fact, but in truth we never thought we would need them. When Fred and I were growing up we talked about everything, and inevitably we had many "What if…?" conversations. It was during one such talk that the subject of what our wills would say came up. I remembered every word of what Fred said that day and I've decided to follow it to the "t". It's what I would have expected him to do for me had the situation been reversed. Though, my will is going to be such a huge surprise for everyone I may just have to come back from the dead just to see their faces._

_ Now you'll see a bundle of things at the bottom of your rucksack. In the bundle are a couple of items that Fred was adamant about giving to you. You seemed to be his favorite brother, second to me of course. Charlie got a pile of gnome shit, although that was an inside joke…_

_ Hermione, would you please un-shrink these items in order? I know you're reading this over someone's shoulder. _(Hermione blushed at that comment, as she was in fact reading it over Harry's shoulder.)

_ First is Fred's favorite jumper form mum. He always knew you had preferred blue over maroon anyways. _

_ The next isn't shrunk, however it is a pouch full of galleons. He wanted to share the wealth we've had from the shop with you. He had also discussed taking you on as a partner once you were done school, but we'll talk about that later._

_ The last is a bit more sentimental. It's his wizard chess set. I always remember his complaining that you were the only fun one to play with because you were probably the only one of us to ever beat him._

_ I hope this stuff will enable you to keep a piece of him with you. He loved you so much. He loved being the "big brother" to you and Ginny. _

_ I'll be in touch again soon. Give everyone in your compartment my love._

_ -George_

Hermione looked up from the letter to see Ron holding Fred's old jumper. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, hoping he would finally be able to grieve properly. Instead, he shrugged her off, shoved everything back into the rucksack and turned away from everyone to stare out the window.

Just then, everyone heard the same announcement: "Attention Students – Would all prefects please make your way to the prefects compartment, and Head Boy and Girl to the Head's compartment please. Everyone else, we will be arriving soon, so please make sure you have your school robes on. Thank you."

"Oh!" Hermione jumped, "That's me! I've got to go!" She gathered up her things and leaned to give Ron a peck goodbye, but when he didn't turn, she said "Well, I'll see you at the feast later, okay?" she tried, "I love you."

"Whatever, love you too." Ron muttered, not even bothering to look at her.

Sighing Hermione left. Making her way to the head compartment, she couldn't help but wonder if Ron was okay. It made her sad to see him so depressed. It didn't look as though Fred's rucksack really helped much.

Arriving at the head compartment, Hermione froze in the doorway as she saw who was waiting inside. There, sitting in the corner reading, was Draco Malfoy.

Immediately, her whole body tensed and she went on the defensive, fingers twitching subtly for her wand. She'd had no contact with the blond since the Final Battle. Clearing her throat to announce her presence, she sat down across from him.

As Draco looked up from his book, Hermione witnessed a number of emotions cross his features before he smoothed them back into the mask of cool indifference she was used to.

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione said stiffly.

"Granger." Draco nodded back, internally stiffening at hearing his last name.

"I never thought you would be Head Boy." Hermione said, completely without thinking.

"And why is that?" Draco asked, without and sarcasm or malice. His genuine curiosity threw Hermione off.

"Uh, well…I guess because of your history. I actually thought you were going to Durmstrang this year." Hermione admitted, hoping she wasn't coming off too judgmental.

"I would have if my mother had her way," he chuckled, shocking her again. "I put my foot down to come back here of course, and with my father gone, I think she just wants me to be happy."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and Draco chuckled again.

"Well I do believe this is the first time I've rendered you speechless."

"Well, I do believe that was the most amount of non-derogatory or hateful words you've ever spoken to me." Hermione said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I think I can agree with you there." Draco said, looking at his twiddling thumbs. "And I want to start this year off by apologizing to you, personally. I realized that I've made your life hell whenever I could at Hogwarts. Certain situations have made me realize how wrong I was, and how my actions may have affected you. I apologize, for everything I've done to you, and for being on the opposite side of the war."

As he finished his little speech, Hermione raised a skeptic eyebrow and considered his words.

"That seemed rather rehearsed." Hermione commented with a smirk similar to the one Draco usually wore.

"Well I knew you'd be Head Girl, and that we'd run into each other quite frequently since I received my badge, so I've had time to figure out how to say what I needed to. I don't expect you to ever forgive me; I just wanted you to know."

"I accept your apology, I guess… I'm not sure if I can forgive you quite yet though." Hermione admitted. "Thank you. By the way, how did you know I'd be Head Girl?

"Who else would be a better Head Girl?" he smiled "Besides, I've had you pegged for Head Girl since first year."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes."

The two were now pretty at ease with each other. Hermione believed that he had changed for the better without his father's presence and she believes that he meant his apology whole heartedly. Draco was just thankful she didn't hate him. She was all the woman he thought her to be. She was strong, and he wouldn't have blamed her for hating him. But she didn't, which just proved to Draco how much better than him she truly was.

The two of them chatted some more for the duration of the trip. Draco asked about Hermione's childhood, and her family. Hermione listened to Draco attempt to explain his fascination with Quidditch. They got to know each other; it was almost like starting over. As they rounded a bend in the tracks, the twinkling lights of Hogsmeade came into view.

"Wow, to be honest I never thought I would be having a civil conversation with you, Malfoy; never mind one that lasted this long." Hermione admitted,

"I know what you mean." Draco said, "I've been nothing but hurtful to you for seven years. I never expected you to even give me the time of day, but… I'm glad you did."

"Me too," She smiled at him.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Questions? Review! I'd love feedback as to what works/doesn't. This is my first time actually attempting to finish a story so I want to know if and where I am going wrong or right! Review! - Liss :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've typed up a few chapters I already have written down so I can update on time (hopefully). I want to try to get at least one chapter up a week, but I am horrible with deadlines. Here's this one at least! Enjoy and Review! :)**

Chapter 2: Passive

The train pulled into the station and they split up to herd the first years to Hagrid, and everyone else to the chariots. Hermione spotted Ron and Harry looking around for her and called them over. The vast majority of the students were already on their way to the castle.

The three of them hopped into the last carriage along with Luna and Ginny. Just as they were about to leave a certain blonde head appeared, looking around at the occupants of the carriage.

"Oh, uh, I'll just catch up with Hagrid then, er… sorry…" Draco muttered and ducked back out.

"Wait!" Hermione called out to him, earning shocked looks from the others. "Hagrid's probably halfway across by now, just come up with us. There's an extra seat anyways."

"Thank you," Draco nodded to her, suddenly feeling very small under the perplexed gazes of the others. "Hello," he nodded to everyone else.

"Hello?" Harry asked. "Hello? That's all you're going to say? Hello?"

"Er, I guess so." Draco stammered, for once in his life, meek and uncomfortable, which of course took Harry aback.

"Oh, okay then. Hi." Harry said.

"Hi…" Draco looked around at everyone, and then bravely stuck his hand out to Harry. "Thank you Harry."

"Uh… for what?" Harry asked, tentatively taking Dracos proffered hand.

"Saving my life," Draco said simply. "You've saved my ass more times than I deserved and I treated you like shit in response. I'm sorry for that, and for everything."

"Oi, you think you can just apologize after years of shit, ad after all the people who died?! Well that's just bloody wonderful." Ron snapped at Draco before Harry had a chance to respond. "You lost, so now you're sniveling to us because you aren't on top. Bugger off, Ferret."

"Ronald!" Ginny and Hermione scolded him.

"No!" Ron snapped back. "You know what he's done! What about everything he's said to you over the years Hermione?!"

Ron was really at his boiling point now, but Hermione couldn't let him act this way.

"I know what he's done. Yet here he is thanking you and Harry for saving his life and apologizing for being a right git for the past seven years. Give him a bloody chance will you?"

Ron glared at her, and then suddenly his finger was in her face and he was yelling.

"NO! You don't get to tell me what to do. You're _my_ girlfriend not my mother and you will act as such!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione was livid. "I'm not your property, Ronald. I am your girlfriend, yes, but that does not make me yours to boss around like a possession. I'm still my own person and _you _will do right to remember it!"

With that, Hermione pulled out her iPod, (a muggle contraption Draco was intrigued by, but resolved to ask about later) and put her headphones in. She'd be able to drown out any further conversation with music, and she would be able to think, to calm down. Ron had never treated her this way before and it had surprised her. Suddenly he was acting like he owned her, and controlled her.

Draco could only sit in silence with everyone else.

Soon, however Ginny was furiously berating her brother on the way he was acting. The old Draco would have laughed at the bickering gingers, or even commented on Ron's treatment of Hermione, but this new free Draco he had become was too afraid to butt in and set fire to any new bridges before they were even built.

Even potter and Looney, no wait, _Luna_ were chastising Ron. All the while, Hermione kept those things in her ears. What were they? Draco couldn't handle it anymore so he leaned over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned to look at him, surprised and curious as to what he'd say next.

"Hey, what is that thing?" Draco asked quietly, pointing to the iPod in Hermione's hands, "And why is it in her ears?"

"Oh! Er… it's called an iPod… it's sort of like a mini computer that only plays music." Harry answered. It seemed Draco wasn't going to stop surprising them.

"What's a computer? And does it just play shrunken records? What's in her ears?"

"I forget how little any one would know about muggle technology." Harry chuckled, still surprised by Draco's piqued interest in anything muggle related. "And I have no idea how to explain a computer to you without actually showing you one."

"You have one?!" Draco asked, looking around at everything, wondering where this computer would be.

"Yeah, but not here. It's at my house, but Hogwarts doesn't have electricity so I didn't think to bring it."

"Oh, so it uses electricity. Is it putting electricity into Hermione's brain?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled again, and instead of answering Draco himself, he nudged Hermione. He was sure Draco's line of questioning would put a smile back on her face.

"Oi, Hermione, Malfoy's got some questions we need your help answering."

"What questions?" She perked up, always loving intelligent conversation.

"Are those things, head telephones, putting electricity in your brain?" Was Draco's first question and Harry couldn't help but keel over in laughter. Ginny and Luna giggled as well, but Ron just scowled. Hermione smiled and then launched into a lecture about iPods and music and headphones and computers that put everyone but Draco to drooling.

He was fascinated by everything she had to say, and was perplexed when she let him listen to a song.

Soon enough they were at the castle and Hermione and Draco had to go help coral the rest of the students. Hermione turned her iPod off and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Alright, let's go handle the first years," Draco said as he strode to usher them off into an unused room off of the entrance hall. Once they were all accounted for, and the two took pity on them with drying and warming spells, they quieted them down so Professor Sprout could inform them on the sorting hat.

"Alright, so what we're going to do is march all of you into the Great Hall, call each name, and when your name is called, you'll sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. The Hat will put you in one of the houses. Any Questions?"

All of the eleven year olds looked too frightened to by everything to respond.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no, then." Professor Sprout looked at all the tiny faces warily. "Truth be told, this is my first year explaining all of this to you lot. It used to be Minerva's job, but she's Headmistress now and so she had to be in the Great Hall with the rest of the students."

None of the faces looking up at her so much as twitched, however, and Professor Sprout was stumped. Minerva never did tell her what to say.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Congratulations on getting your letters, I'm sure every one of you will become great witches and wizards!" Hermione exclaimed in an effort to ease their apprehension or at the very least change their facial expressions. "If you want to know anything about the different houses, now's the time to ask."

A few hands went in the air with that statement and Hermione called on a little girl up front with blonde pigtails.

"You're Hermione Granger." She stated simply, no question present in her tone. "I've read all about you since I got my letter. You're the 'Brightest Witch of your age' and you fought alongside Harry Potter to defeat Volde- oh, er, You Know Who."

"That's all correct; only, you should call him by his name, Voldemort, or even Tom Riddle. Fear of the thing only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione smiled down at her. "Besides, he's gone now anyways, and the world is a safer place. Now, what's your name?"

"Emilie Rosewood," Emilie smiled right back.

"Well Emilie, do you have any questions?" Hermione chuckled.

"Yep, one. What house is he in?" she asked, pointing at Draco.

"I am in Slytherin. Pretty funny how Head Boy and Head Girl are from Rival houses, huh?"

"That hasn't happened in a long time hasn't it?" Professor Sprout piped in.

"I hadn't thought of that actually, I guess I never thought about how weird that could be…" Hermione pondered.

"Well, we'll be fine" Draco reassured them all. "Anyone else have any questions? Yes, you." Draco called on a boy near the back of the room who looked like he would be in Slytherin. "What's your name?"

"Zachariah Billings."

"What do you want to know?"

"Which house is the best? It's obviously Slytherin right?" The boy asked with a smirk that seemed all too familiar.

"Uh, no actually," Draco answered. "At Hogwarts, you'll find that the houses don't actually mean anything. I mean they all have their differences, but it's basically a way to group you with people you may get along with and the loyalty is more like you'd feel towards your favorite Quidditch team. Each house is great in its own way, and they ear each equal to the others, much like you are all equal to each other."

Hermione and Professor Sprout were both staring at Draco open mouthed.

"What?" He asked, looking down.

"I never thought I'd hear you say anything remotely close to that." Hermione said, deciding honesty was the best route.

"A year ago, I wouldn't have." He shrugged, that was the only answer he was going to give.

"Alright, if there are no more questions, I do believe they are almost ready for us." Professor Sprout said, ushering all of the first years out of the side room and into the Great Hall, and the sorting started. Hermione and Draco sat at their respective house tables, and watched the kids who just interviewed them get sorted. Emilie ended up in Gryffindor, and Zachariah in Slytherin.

Hermione chatted with her friends while they all waited for the sorting to be over. Ron was still sulking from what happened earlier, and Hermione was still ignoring him. In fact it seemed everyone was ignoring him. As the last name was called, Professor McGonagall took the podium again.

"Now students, I warn you now that this year may be incredibly different from previous years here at Hogwarts. Major changes have been put into place to improve inter house unity that will be brought to light as they become relevant. The first begins now."

As she spoke, the house colors of each table re-arranged. The Gryffindor table was now the green and silver of Slytherin, the Slytherins sat at a Hufflepuff table. The Ravenclaws were surrounded by red and gold, and the Hufflepuff table was now blue and bronze.

"We are rearranging the position of the house tables, as well as who sits at each one." McGonagall said, speaking over the murmurs of protest. "If you would all look at your plates you will notice the center color. If you would all move to the table of that color now, you may eat. Food will not appear on your plate until you are seated at the correct table, so please cooperate."

There was a huge amount of movement then. Hermione looked at the plate in front of her and noticed it had turned blue, so she got up and moved to the formally Hufflepuff, now Ravenclaw table. As she saw an open seat, she saw Draco heading towards her looking just a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, what color did you get?" Hermione asked.

"Um, blue…" he said slowly, looking around the table.

"Well then, you can sit. I don't mind having dinner next to you." She smiled.

"Oh, okay." Draco perked up a bit. He really seemed alone, Hermione noticed.

"So, I was going to ask how your summer went, but I don't know if you'd want to talk about it." Hermione said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, my summer was okay," Draco answered truthfully. "It was just my mother and me since Lucius is in Azkaban for life. Mum has been a lot happier, less self-conscious."

"Oh! Wow," Hermione said. "You just keep surprising me today." She couldn't help it, she had to say something.

"I assumed I would," he smirked. "But, I made it a point to try and get to know you and Harry. Ron too, but it is a two way street. The two of you just seem more open to second chances."

"That's really good of you, but if you don't mind me asking, why?" she was majorly confused at this point. "Why, after all this time of hatred and cruel names?"

"Because of how badly I treated you three before, especially you," Draco's voice lowered, as if he were ashamed. "All of those years, I was fueled by my father's beliefs and he hated you three. Always defeating The Dark Lord, and all that. But I was also jealous. I could see how close you three were, well, are, and as much as I never wanted to admit it, I think I just wanted to be friends with you three."

"You wanted to be _friends_ with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. As awesome as I am, I've never had friends, I've always had followers." He shrugged again. "Never someone to have an actual intellectual conversation with."

"Wow," Hermione muttered again, speechless.

"What?" Draco asked her.

"Are you ever going to stop surprising me?"

"I hope not."

**A/N: Kind of a long winded feast, but it seemed like a good place to stop:) Review please? Thanks! - Liss**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! So it's like 4 AM where I am posting this, and I'm super tired, so please excuse any and all potential typos. I think I caught them all, but you never know:) Read and Review! Thanks! - Lissa**

Chapter 3 – Little Things

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence. At the end of the feast, Professor McGonagall stood again and dictated the basic rules for the new students, but she added a few new ones for the older students.

"Now, if I could have prefects lead the younger students to their respective houses, those have not changed. I need all seventh and returning seventh years to stay behind a bit."

There was a deafening roar as the majority of the school found their housemates and exited the Great Hall. Draco and Hermione moved up their table to be close to Professor McGonagall and in the process caught Ron's attention. Thankfully, Ginny was next to him and the threat of a bat bogey hex kept him quiet. Though his ears were nearly as red as his hair.

"Alright then. The majority of the changes to promote house unity will affect your lives much more than the rest of the students." McGonagall got straight to business. "During the reconstruction of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore thought we should make some changes to the layout. The Room of Requirement has been fully restored, although the magic is a bit more intuitive this time, and allows for a lot more specific things, as well as a direct link to the kitchens. Now, I tell all of you this because I am hoping you will throw your little parties here instead of the common rooms where people will be disturbed by the noise. And, yes, Finnegan I have known of these parties. Also it is my hope that the younger children will remain naïve to these festivities. You lot are older, and they can throw their own parties."

"So you kept us here to tell us you've created us a secret party room?" Harry asked, not sure where she was taking this.

"Not just that Potter. The castle has also been renovated to include a new tower off the west end of the castle. Within the tower is your own house, if you will. Elements of each house's décor are present; however it is not to divide you but to unite you. The tower holds a common room and secret passage to the Room of Requirement, as well as dormitories everyone will share. I tell you of the passageway now so there will be no unneeded wandering of the halls. Also, it can be magically sealed off if I find any suspicious activity."

"So, we're all sharing this new tower?" Pansy spoke up.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson." McGonagall sighed. "Every dormitory will house at least four students, some five. Your room partners will reflect the house unity aspect."

Everyone seemed intrigued by the idea. Well, everyone accept Ron. He just seemed overly annoyed by the whole thing.

"So if there are no more questions, I'll let you all explore your new homes. You'll find the entrance behind the tapestry of the four toadstools on the sixth floor. No password is needed; it will only open to residents of the tower. Goodnight."

Hermione jumped to lead everyone to their new tower with Draco in tow. Ginny caught up with her just then and launched into a flurry of excitement over a new dorm. Hermione laughed and chatted with her the whole way up, though she was constantly aware of the pair of eyes that drilled into the back of her head. She knew Ron was still angry, but she didn't care. She was equally as pissed at him. Who did he think he was to assume he had any control over her, like he owned her? He wasn't the only one to lose Fred and he had no right to act this way. So, like the adult she was silent treatment it is.

The group of 8th years stood outside the tapestry of toadstools and really studied it. They each had a small hidden animal at their base, and each had subtly different colors representing each house. It really was an appropriate picture, considering.

Hermione and Draco were the first through, letting everyone file in behind them. The common room was rather spacious, with two large fire places on either side of the room, each surrounded by a multitude of extremely comfortable looking squashy arm chairs, all different colors to go along with the unity theme. In the back left hand corner was a stairway leading up to the girls dormitory, and then another in the back right that led up to the boys. On the back wall in between the two stairways were two doors and a portrait of a very familiar looking willow tree. However, in this particular second the figure seemed to be curled beneath it, sleeping, and the willow wasn't remotely interested in wimping it.

The girls and boys went up the stairs to situate themselves with their new dormitories, each ending up with four people to a room. Ginny and Luna were roomed together with Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass. The two Slytherin girls didn't want to be split, Hermione could tell. There was a desperate spark in their eyes, however well they seemed to play it cool. It seemed like Luna noticed it too because she said "Well, it looks as though you two don't know how to properly ward off Nargles! Your heads are full of them!"

This made Pansy start snorting from laughter and Astoria roll her eyes. "Luna, pray tell. Just what might a Nargle be?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, they're silly little creatures that fly around your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy. They're also the main cause of ditzyness." Luna said bluntly. "Here, see for yourself!" Luna held out a pair of spectrospecs that she seemed to always carry around with her, and Pansy took them, still laughing, while she looked over at a still scowling Astoria.

"Yup, I see them!" Pansy squealed. "Guess we all know why 'Stori is such a ditz then!"

"Screw you, Pans, Screw you." Astoria said as she went and deposited her things on her bed.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco realized that there was no place for them in the dorms, and they couldn't find their things. While all of the other students were in their respective rooms, Hermione and Draco found themselves back in the common room, staring at the doors between the dormitory stairways.

One door, the one to the right of the painting opened to reveal another staircase, this one leading down, and judging from the smell, was the shortcut to the kitchens. The other door, to the right of the painting opened to reveal only a small, empty closet. Hermione was just about to close the door when Draco stopped her and pointed to the back of it.

Pinned to the door was a piece of parchment with the phrase "Some true love turn'd and not a false turn'd true" written across it. Hermione recognized the handwriting as McGonagall's and plucked the piece of parchment from the door.

"Some true love turn'd and not a false turn'd true," Draco read aloud, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's from Shakespeare." Hermione sighed.

"Who?" Draco was utterly confused.

"William Shakespeare, a famous writer." Hermione was appalled that he didn't know of the great English classic. "He wrote muggle plays and poetry. You know for being second in our class, you can be really naïve sometimes."

"Second? My grades are near perfect. You're sure I'm second?" he questioned, looking mockingly hurt.

"Pretty sure," Hermione said. "Mine _are _perfect."

"Oh, of course they are." He resigned, knowing full well she was the smarter of the two, if only by a little.

"It's from his play, A Mid-Summer Nights Dream, where fae folk mess with muggles, and create all sorts of love triangles. It's actually one of my favorites. I believe I have a copy if you would like to borrow it."

"Does he actually call them muggles?" Draco asked, uncertain. "And why is there talk of fae in muggle books?"

"There are a lot of magical things in muggle books. They have no way of knowing a world more fantastic than theirs exists, so their imaginations run wild. The ones that do know we exist and wrote stories, like Shakespeare, aren't exposing anything because they, the muggles, all think it's just make believe. And no, he doesn't actually call them muggles." Hermione finished her rant and walked up to the painting of the willow tree, studying it rather intensely. The figure beneath the tree looked oddly familiar, as well as the scenery. He looked up from his book and glanced toward Hermione and she gasped. There in the painting was her dear friend, and absolute favorite Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.

It wasn't until he stepped to the foreground of the painting though, that Hermione realized he was a much younger version of himself, yet his face showed he held all the wisdom he did when he died.

"Hermione! I was wondering when I'd see you next," Lupin exclaimed.

"Lupin! You're here! I mean, you can talk and everything!"

"Yes, yes I know it can be a bit of a shock, however, I am still deceased. My picture works just the same as any other in Hogwarts."

"I know that, but I can still talk to you!" Hermione felt so extremely happy about the 'return' of Lupin that she almost forgot about her quest for the head dorms.

"Excuse me, professor Lupin, sir." Draco piped up. "Would you happen to know how to get into the head dorms? We're kind of stuck."

"Draco! Good to see you're doing okay. I do hope your mother is doing better." Lupin addressed Draco with all the kindness he held towards Hermione and Draco was taken aback. Not used to the acceptance he's gained today.

"Thank you, sir. She's doing much better now that Lucius is away and her house is free of evil."

"I do imagine so; give her my best for me. Now, if you two can tell me which book I am reading you may have access to your dormitory."

"Mid-Summer Night's Dream." The two said in unison.

Lupin chuckled and nodded, "That is correct, here you go." The portrait swung open, revealing yet another staircase. However this one, much like the staircase leading to the headmaster's office, rose on its own, spiraling to the very top of the tower. When it finally stopped, Hermione and Draco stood in front of an ornate wooden door with the words _Head Dormitory _inscribed in gold. Draco pushed the door open to reveal a common room decorated in green and gold. Hermione was actually quite pleased with the colors, they complimented each other much better than red and green would have, as she had imagined. The couched in front of the epic fireplace looked extremely comfortable, and absolutely perfect for curling up with a book. There was a staircase that led to their bedrooms, Hermione assumed, and a door to the right of it that read _Kitchen_, again in gold lettering.

Hermione was intrigued by the thought of her own kitchen and made a point to investigate it in the morning. Right now all she could think of was the bed waiting for her in her new room. She followed Draco upstairs and they found their doors each inscribed with _Head Girl_ and _Head Boy _respectively, directly across from one another. Draco opened the door to his room and disappeared inside with a quick "Goodnight." Hermione nodded back and stepped into her own room, casting a locking and warding spell on the closed door behind her, a habit left over from the war. Assured of the doors security, she turned around and took in her new room.

It was better than she had even tried to imagine. The walls were painted a deep cherry red, but the furniture was all white, including the giant four poster bed that was the center piece of the whole room. Hermione had a couple of dressers, a wardrobe and even a vanity, all a nice bright white accented with gold. The bedding was mostly white; accept for the gold silk sheets and a couple of matching pillows, with a massive white and gold striped duvet. The room was even carpeted in a nice plush white that made Hermione's careful footsteps all but silent. Hermione felt absolutely in awe of the whole thing, it was feminine and elegant and just _perfect. _Opening her dresser, she found all her clothes neatly folded away already. She changed into her night cloths, and crawled into her enormous bed, pleased with how soft it was. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into the easiest sleep she's had all summer.

In the next room over, Draco was studying his room as well. His was a lot darker, with his color scheme consisting of deep emerald green and bright silver, paired with mahogany furniture. His floor was carpeted with the same fluffy white as Hermione's, which lightened the overall mood considerably. Draco enjoyed it a lot actually, it was nothing like the bedroom at Malfoy Manor, and it was a lot more comfortable looking than the Slytherin dungeons. Draco changed and got into bed, an odd feeling of unease spreading through him at the sensation of being alone in the dark. He still hadn't gotten over the evils he had been near to in the war. Locking and warding his door, he wondered if he ever would. Feeling a bit safer, he was finally able to drift into a restless sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for the comments, and all the follows! It encourages me to type more! ;) Hopefully I will get another chapter up soon, the transition from intro/description fluff to actual story meat is proving to be a bit difficult… but I have almost waded through it! I hope you're all enjoying! Thanks - Lissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So first off I want to apologize for my absence, I had strep throat and started a new semester of classes and this damn chapter just didn't want to be written…but alas I am back! Hopefully things will start moving along now! :)**

Chapter 4: Moments

The next morning Hermione woke early, feeling better than she had in a long while. Knowing she didn't have any classes today, she just threw on an old sweater of Ron's and a pair of yoga pants and wrestled her hair into a bun. As she left her room, she locked and warded it behind her again, and made her way down to the door she saw the previous night marked "Kitchen".

When she pushed open the door, she was shocked to find a multitude of very muggle kitchen appliances. Instead of the magical ways to cook, she could now cook the way her mother taught her. The sight of the beige and baby blue kitchen made her think of her parents and how they are still in Australia. It was still too dangerous to bring them home with rouge Death Eaters still attacking every now and then.

She sat at the large, light wood dining table and felt herself starting to tear up. To distract herself, she started to look around the kitchen and see exactly what she had to cook with. Examining and testing all of the kitchen appliances kept the tears at bay for a while. All of the gadgets were simply charmed to work without electricity and Hermione got caught up in wondering which charm was used and who thought to provide her with these comforts. She had an oven and range, a refrigerator, toaster, microwave, stand up mixer, and even something she recognized something that muggles called a "Magic Bullet" for making smoothies and salsa according to the infomercial, and she chuckled at the irony.

Opening up the pantry, she found it empty, save for a note.

_Hermione,_

_I realized you may want some home comforts, so Professor Flitwick and I provided some muggle appliances, as you have already noticed. The pantry is currently empty but if you write a list of foods and ingredients you require the house elves will be happy to fill it for you. And yes, they have all been freed and are being paid. The house elf assigned to the Head Dormitory specifically is named Twinkie. Hope your first day back is pleasant._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione looked around the almost empty kitchen and, suddenly, it was like an iron fist was gripped around her heart. Everything about the kitchen that McGonagall provided her with reminded her of her parents in full force, and she couldn't help but cry as she recalled the last time she had seen them. Pointing her wand at the back of their heads as she removed any memory they had of her. As she cried into her hands on the floor of the pantry, she didn't realize her new dorm mate had come into the kitchen exploring.

"Hermione," Draco asked tentatively, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I gu-guess," she hiccupped as she hastily dried the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. "McGonagall provided this almost muggle kitchen for us."

"And that makes you cry on the bottom of the pantry?" Draco pushed, hoping she's open up. For some reason he hated seeing her cry, and wanted to help anyway he could.

"Well, no, not the kitchen itself. It just reminds me of my parents and the last time I saw them." Hermione sniffled, getting up from the floor and moving to sit down at the table.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Draco said, imagining all of the ways he'd seen muggles die at the hands of Death Eaters. "When did you lose them, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, not knowing Hermione was responsible for their absence.

"I don't mind. Right before I left with Harry and Ron to hunt for Horcruxes, I knew Britain would be too dangerous for them to stay, and that just being my parents would put them in the way of unnecessary harm." Hermione said slowly, recalling the bad memory. "The last I saw my parents, they were sitting at their kitchen table, eating breakfast, and I pointed my wand at the backs of their heads and obliviated them."

Draco was stunned, he didn't expect Hermione to open up _that_ much, and he definitely didn't expect her answer. He assumed they were taken from her, and for her to have erased their memory was extremely unexpected, but also impressive. It takes a lot of skill to work a spell of that caliber, and was extremely difficult to preform without damaging the minds of the recipients.

"I made them forget who they were and that they even had a daughter. They now think they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins and are most likely residing in Australia." Hermione finished, surprising even herself that she was telling Draco this, of all people. She hadn't spoken of it since she asked McGonagall how long she had until the obliviation became permanent. Two and a half years, she had said. Approximately 30 months before her parents became Monica and Wendell forever, and she only had about 18 or so left now.

Draco seemed to read the thoughts cross her face like he was reading a book.

"How long do you have to get them back?" He asked, sitting across from Hermione at the table.

"About a year and a half now, although I would like to retrieve them before the next year mark, just to be safe. "

"Spells like that are risky to work. I'm so sorry you were made to do that to your parents, Hermione." Draco said quietly.

"It's not your fault, I guess. Voldemort is dead; hopefully the world will be safe now. At least for a little while."

"I hope so too…"

"Draco, why?" Hermione asked suddenly, throwing Draco thoroughly for a loop.

"What do – why what?" Draco stuttered.

"Why are you apologizing? Why are you going about like a different person all together? It's all so confusing. You've been horrible to us for years, yet now you're meek and all together _nice._" Hermione was spewing her thoughts out a mile a minute. "Why?"

"Because before, I emulated my father. I acted like him, thought like him, and aspired to be a Death Eater, like him. He was my father. Yet, when the Dark Lord made my home a prison, he was no longer my father. He was simply my superior. I was among the lowest ranks, and in my father disappointment to the Dark Lord, was regularly 'punished'. My father was made to torture me as his punishment, but I saw the look in his eyes. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed _crucioing _me until I pissed myself. Enjoyed carving up my skin with my aunt's wretched blades. She quite enjoyed that too, actually. My mother was the only one being punished by watching. That's when I realized how wrong everything was, and when I started to figure out what my own beliefs were, and where I had gone wrong. But I was a coward, and didn't do anything about it until the war was over and Lucius was in Azkaban." Draco said without lifting his eyes from the table, and Hermione noticed a tear run down his cheek. "So that's why."

Hermione was speechless. How could Lucius do that to his own son? It was horrible to think about.

"Please, don't cry for me Hermione." Draco said as her looked up and saw her eyes brimming with tears once more. "I hate seeing you cry. I hate that I've been the cause of so much pain in your life."

And with that, Draco stood up and went back to his room. Hermione couldn't help but cry after what he told her. She couldn't imagine the amount of pain Voldemort had caused, even among his own followers.

Drying her eyes, she left the kitchen and headed down to the main common room. Once there she found Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizards Chess while Ginny looked on. It was still early, so the other students were either still in bed or down in the Great Hall starting breakfast, so they were the only ones left by the fire.

"There you are!" Ginny exclaimed at the sight off Hermione. "Thought you got lost!"

"Just waking up and settling in, is all." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Oh no, lovey, what's wrong?" Ginny knew her emotions like the back of her hand.

"McGonagall gave me a fully functioning muggle kitchen," Hermione said, deciding to leave Draco out. "It just reminded me of my parents."

""They're not dead, Hermione," Ron said. "You'll get them back." The very dead tone of voice turned his comment from comforting to uncaring, and no one missed a beat.

"And why does that always seem to be your answer, Ron?" Hermione exploded. She'd had just about enough of his attitude lately and wasn't in the mood to deal with the negativity right now.

"Because they aren't. They are just in Australia, and don't remember you. You can get them back. And if I recall correctly, you sent them there in the first place-"

"-TO KEEP THEM SAFE!" Hermione screamed in his face. "THEY WOULD HAVE DIED, RONALD!"

"But they haven't." Ron said calmly.

"Yes, because I sent them off!" Hermione started again. "But-"

"So quit bitching about it!" The glare in Ron's eyes made Hermione's stomach clench, but she held her ground.

"Ron." Harry said his voice dripping with warning.

"What, Harry?" Ron spat back. "I'm only telling her the truth. Her parents are alive. She still has them."

"Right, but they don't know they even have a bloody daughter now do they? They don't even know she exists. They are entirely different people. How would you like it if Fred weren't dead, but he wasn't Fred? If he was someone completely different_._"

"That's different, Harry. Fred is dead; at least he would be alive."

"He wouldn't know who you were, Ron. He wouldn't even know George existed, never mind that he was a twin! What if he didn't even know he was a _wizard_, Ron? How would you feel then?" Ginny sounded like she was pleading with her brother to see where he was in the wrong. "Stop acting like you are the only person who lost him! A lot of people died in the war, and we all lost people we love!"

"Whatever." Ron stalked away from them still reeling, and Hermione was speechless.

"Thank you, guys." She said, unable to take her eyes off the ground.

"There's no need to thank us, Hermione. He was being an arse." Harry said very seriously. "I don't want to even hear of him treating you that way again, over anything. You do not deserve to be treated like that and I will not tolerate it, best friend or no."

"Okay Harry, thank you. I'll let you know if anything like this happens again." Hermione said. She was puzzled by Ron's actions and hurt by his words. Hopefully Harry had gotten through to him.

"My brother is a prat, Hermione. I could always hex him for you?" Ginny offered trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think that's needed just yet, Gin." Hermione smiled, appreciating the offer none the less.

"I really hope there is some way he can move past this. I know losing a loved one is hard, but it's unhealthy to be unable to recover, especially after all this time. The rest of us are still grieving too, but at least we have accepted the losses." Harry said, sounding wiser than Hermione has ever heard him.

"I hope he finds that same acceptance." Hermione agreed.

"Now, what of this kitchen?" Harry asked suddenly, sounding just like the ever hungry boy Hermione knew.

Hermione giggled, "Yes Harry, I'll cook you some of my mother's recipes. I've memorized a few by heart. How about waffles?"

"Yum!" Ginny sang as Hermione led them up to the Head Dorm.

**A/N : So! We get to see more of why Draco is now a big softy. I have tried to not explain much in the author's notes for spoilers reasons, but I feel like I may have to. Ron and Draco are both very OOC in this story. Ron is basically just going to get worse from here, but Draco is just going to get better. I see Draco as being very apologetic all the time, and he feels all the hurt he put Hermione through during the past seven years. It weighs on him a lot. I believe the night Hermione was tortured haunts him just as much as it does her, but he never wants to talk about that night ever again. Since then, he has become protective over Hermione, simply because he has seen her in so much pain at the wrath of his aunt, and has even been the victim of that wrath many times himself, so he just doesn't want her to have to go through any more suffering as long as he can help it. Ron, on the other hand is still terribly affected by his brother's death and it's taken a toll on his personality and mental stability. He is angry at the world for taking his brother form him, and Draco is very much in the cross hairs of that hate. Unfortunately, Hermione is usually the person he takes out his excess frustrations on, because she is always there for him, and he takes her for granted, and pushes her away. But I won't get into that just yet. ;)**

**Whew, end rant. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, and see you soon!**

**-Lissa**


End file.
